Swaps
Swaps was a very short-lived dating game show that featured couples that broke up with each other. As the show progressed, the contestants decided whether to go back together or date another mate. This concept was approximately similar to a future show called Change of Heart. Gameplay Three ex-couples competed against each other in a game of answering questions & matching answers. Prior to the show, the contestants gave statements about dating and it was the exes' job to match them and add money to their "date banks". At the end of the game, they decided whether to get back together or go out with one of the other contestants. Round 1 The men tried to guess statements about their ex-girlfriends. 1st Half The men each answered two dual-choice questions previously answered by their ex-girlfriends. Each matched answer was worth $100 toward their "date banks". 2nd Half Scott gave "saucy" statements given by the women about one of the three male contestants. If a man thought it was his ex that made the statement, that player would respond by hitting his ex with a giant hammer. Correct answers added $100, but incorrect answers subtracted $100. The first man to give a hit was the only one to win or lose. Seven statements were played. Round 2 The tables were turned as the women tried to guess statements about their ex-boyfriends. 1st Half The women were asked three true/false questions, and they stood at a wall divided into three sections (one for each couple). Each one had two sides: a blue true side and a red false side. The ladies responded by standing at the appropriate side, while the ex-boyfriends revealed their answers by peeking out of a window in the appropriate side. Again, correct answers were worth $100 toward their "date banks". 2nd Half Same as Round 1 but with the process being reversed of course. Round 3: Cool or Not Cool The couples played this round one at a time; they sat in a revolving chair to allow both players on each team to play both sides. On a couple's turn, the contestants were asked questions for the duration of 45 seconds; each one was about their attributes and were previously asked to their exes. Each player was asked three questions at a time. As always, matching answers were worth $100. Final Round: The Final Decision This was where the contestants decided who to go out with. The men decided on camera which girl to date; either their ex or one of the other two. There was also a possibility that they could choose nobody (the women also had that choice). After the choices were made, the women revealed their choices by stepping out through the appropriate male contestant's door. Should a male contestant not get picked at all, a weird character would appear behind that door. If a male's choice matched a female's, they combined their cash total and won the date. Should more than one match occur, then the couple with the most money kept the cash and won the date. Screenshots Swaps3.jpg Swaps4.jpg Swaps5.jpg Swaps6.jpg Swaps7.jpg Swaps8.jpg Swaps9.jpg Flyer Ad (1995) Swaps19951.jpg Swaps19952.jpg Swaps19953.jpg Music Craig Marijanian Studio The Production Group Studios, Hollywood, CA Rating Link [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind142_swaps.html Swaps @ Game Show Garbage] Category:Reality Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Romance Category:Relationship Category:Matching Category:Syndicated shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1995 premieres Category:1996 endings